Mechanically forced dispersion methods using colloid mills are known to be effective methods for generating microparticulate emulsified dispersions of viscous liquids, e.g., silicone polymers, and the like, in water. However, several problems arise with such dispersions prepared by forced dispersion in a colloid mill. Thus, while the viscous liquid can in fact be very finely broken up, the resulting particle diameters are widely scattered and a homogeneously dispersed state cannot be obtained. As a consequence, in order to homogenize the particles, it is necessary after colloid mill processing to carry out an additional supplementary treatment using a power device such as an homogenizer, and the like. This then causes a reduction in productivity as well as an increase in costs.